Meow for Me
by Anarue
Summary: Chase can tell anything to his cat, Molly. But what happens when he wishes that she was a real girl, and she actually turns into one? How will he deal with it, and how is he going to stop his crazy stalker Maya from telling the world? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 : The Confusion Begins

** Hello everyone! This is my third story in progress, and I am so very glad you have decided to read it! Please enjoy, read and review. I do not own Harvest Moon, and I do not on Molly/Hikari or Chase/Chiyaya. But I do, in fact, own this story and plot line. **

* * *

><p><strong>Meow for Me<strong>

Chapter 1: _The Confusion Begins_

* * *

><p>She purred lovingly, rubbing her head against his leg and weaving through his legs as he cooked dinner for himself. Molly let out a small meow, her two cocoa ears twitching as her matching tail swayed back and forth.<p>

"Molly, quit it. I have to cook my dinner." He chuckled, taking a quick break from his cooking to give her a small pat on the head. The cat cocked her head at him, continuing to rub against his leg; looking for attention. "Would a treat get you to stop bothering me?" He smiled, reaching into his deluxe refrigerator and taking out some left over fish.

Chase picked up her red bowl; the one with her name printed out on it in cursive writing, and placed the left over fish into the bowl. With a chuckle, he placed it on the ground beside him, and Molly stopped purring, padding over to the bowl and sniffing it, before ripping a small piece off and taking it into her mouth. The cat purred softly while eating, occasionally looking up at her master with her big honey brown eyes.

Chase just smiled down at her, happy to finally have a companion who wouldn't bother him constantly or whine to him all day or try to make a move on him, like that crazy carrot top - what was her name again? Oh yes,_ Maya_. Not to mention how nice it was to have someone who he could tell anything too, and they would never judge him or think indifferently of him.

Instead, he often found comfort in Molly's nose kisses or her soft, gentle purring. She was a good cat, and that made him love her even more. But she wasn't a person, he couldn't just upright marry a cat and at night he often found himself wondering where he'd ever find a girl who would love him endlessly like his cat did.

Sighing, he noticed the once full red bowl was now empty and his brown fluff ball was now sitting by the window, hissing at whatever was outside. That could only mean one thing- "CHASE!" her loud voice screamed as she bursted through his front door, completely ignoring the murderous looking kitten behind her. Maya crushed Chase in a bone crushing hug, and the strawberry colored man desperately tried to push her away.

"Chase, you'll never guess what! I got a cat too, and I named him Charlie, kind of like your name actually. Isn't that great! Now our cats can make lots and lots of babies together, just like we will." She grinned, and as if on cue, a grey cat peeked through the door.

Molly, now irritated that this creepy woman was bothering her master again, turned to look at the approaching cat. The brown cat hissed, teeth barring at the grey cat. This was** her** territory, she lived here,_ this_ was her home. No other cat should be bothering her in her safe haven. Stepping back, the small cat pounced onto the table and then to the counter - pans and plates clattering as she hissed at the two trespassers.

"You should get your cat checked out, if I'm going to marry you and have kids with you we can't have her spazzing out like this all the time. You might have to put her down or something." Maya spoke, thinking over other ways she could get rid of then feline. But to her disappointment, this only seemed to make him more furious.

"Get out of my house, you... Just get out, Molly is a great cat, she doesn't deserve to lose her life over some petty reason that you made up!" He shouted, pushing Maya and her estranged grey cat out of his house, and slamming the door in their faces.

Maya's high pitched cries could be heard from inside the bungalow, and could be continued to heard as she walked back to the main part of the island, her cat silently following her. Sighing, Chase rubbed the bridge of his nose, deep in thought. Molly calmed down, meowing at him with her curious, large brown eyes. A small smile worked onto his face, scooping up the small cat into his arms and stroking her fur lovingly.

"You're the only one who understands me." He muttered, letting the cat down and leaving his ruined and now burnt dinner to be cleaned up the next day as he stalked into his bedroom. Molly followed behind him, hopping up onto the bed next to him as he lay down.

Chase closed his eyes and Molly lay down on his chest, letting out a small meow as he drifted off to sleep. But before he could drift off to his own little dream world, one thought crossed his mind. _If only you were a real girl, Molly. I would of married you the moment we had met._ And just before he could fall asleep, he swore he could feel a greater weight on his chest.

* * *

><p><em> Chase cooked inside the bar silently, making sure his food was absolutely perfect before handing it to Kathy; who served the last of the familiar faced guests. Wiping the sweat off of brow, he let out a long sigh. He was lonely and sure, he had people he could consider friends, but he had no one to talk to about his problems, no one he could open up to completely, no one to cuddle up with at night, to pour all of his love into.<em>

_ It wasn't like he was butt ugly and all the girls hated him, because he wasn't that bad looking and there was one girl who doted on him a little too much. It was just that there was no girls that he could relate to, no girls he could really speak with. _

_"Okay, good job everyone. See ya tomorrow, Chase. It's closing time." Hayden, the owner of Brass Bar said, placing a large hand on the young man's shoulder as he slipped off his navy colored apron. Exiting the bar, a strangled sound caught his attention, and he could barely make out the sound of a cat crying close by. Thinking none of it, he continued down the pathway, heading towards Marimba Farm; where his house lay directly beside. _

_But the sounds continued, growing louder and louder, until finally, Chase had had enough. Spinning around, a small light brown cat sat behind him; drenched in water. _

_Normally, Chase would ignore animals who would cry out to him - even other human beings. He didn't like to be bothered after all. But something struck him when he looked down at the small cat, and whatever it was seemed to make him scoop up the cat in his arms and carry it back to his house. _

_Once there, he dried the cat off with a towel, petting it absent mindedly as it rubbed against him and licked his hand. "I suppose you'll need a name, hm?" He asked the cat, chuckling as it purred loudly. "Nina? Nah... Orange? Too silly... How about Molly?" He asked the cat, not expecting a response, but instead getting a soft meow. _

_Nodding, he smiled as the cat flipped over, exposing her belly and cocking her head at the cook. "Molly it is. Welcome to your new home, Molly."_

* * *

><p>Chase jolted awake, his memories of that one night last season too clear. Sighing, he lied back down, quickly realizing something, or someone was laying on top of him. Looking down with wide eyes, he was met with an unfamiliar, yet at the same time completely familiar heart shaped face.<p>

The person - or woman, had short light brown hair, that would match his cat's fur perfectly. On top of her head rest two cat ears, twitching. Taken a back, he looked around, noting that the girl also had a long, cat like, matching brown tail. The tail swiveled around, seeming to have a mind of it's own. But what struck him the most, was the fact that the woman on top of him was naked - completely and utterly naked.

Scarlet traveled up his neck, and he struggled to push off the naked woman. Finally, the woman fell to the floor with a loud thump, and she awoke quickly, two large brown eyes meeting Chase's. Her eye brows furrowed and she sat up quickly, letting out a small meow.

Climbing back onto his bed, the girl meowed again, placing her face close to the reddened cook's one. Her small pink tongue poked out, and she licked the tip of Chase's nose happily - much like Molly would. Was this some kind of joke? Were the guys doing this to see what his reaction would be? And what was this strange woman doing in his house, much less naked with cat ears and a tail. Springing off the bed, he pressed himself against the opposite wall, his face contorting to match his rising anger.

"What are you doing in my house! And naked too? Speak up you crazy lady!" He shouted, earning himself a confused look from the girl. The girl sat up, cocking her head once again. Letting out another meow, she stretched out on the bed, yawing and exposing two, slightly large canine teeth.

Her personality - or act, Chase wasn't sure which of it was which, seemed identical to his cat's and Chase began to frantically look for his feline companion. "Molly! Where are you?" He called, and the girl sat up abruptly, hopping over to him gleefully.

It couldn't be, it wasn't. She couldn't have - but she had! "Molly?" he questioned, looking at the beautiful girl with wide eyes. The girl let out a soft meow, purring. His cat had turned into a girl! But before he could react, a sharp knock at his door tore him out of his trance. And that, was when Chase began to panic. His mother had always told him to be careful what he wished for, and boy, had he done it now.

Chase looked at his cat turned human with wide eyes, leading the woman or whatever she was over to his closet. Taking a large shirt out of it, he pulled it over her head. "Stay here." He said sternly, walking out of his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Peeking out of the window, he caught sight of on his neighbors; Anissa. She was a nice woman, but she wasn't the type of woman he would ever consider himself getting into a relationship with her. Letting out a deep breath, he opened the door, silently praying Molly wouldn't find a way to open his bedroom door.

"Hello," he said, yawning to show he had just woken up. Anissa smiled kindly at him, trying to look around him.

"Is Molly home? I'd love to play with her, since I woke up extra early to finish all of my chores." She chided, hoping to get more time in with Chase's beautiful brown cat. If only she had been the one to find her, she would of taken her in also of course, after all, who could resist the cute fluff ball? But what Anissa didn't know, was that Chase didn't have a cat living with him anymore, instead a young woman resided in his house.

"Molly slipped out the front door early this morning, I haven't seen her for a while. She's probably playing in your fields again." He tried his best to keep a calm expression. Sure, he had lied before. But this time the consequences of not lying would lead to a lot of confusion and pain. Anissa nodded, giving him another smile before running off to look for the cat.

Chase quickly closed the door, and a long cry came from the bedroom. Rushing into his bedroom, her shushed the half naked woman as she cried to be let out. He couldn't just let her go exploring outside like she usually did anymore. She was a woman now, she had to walk, be able to talk and act like one now. Or else he'd be in a lot of trouble. Rummaging through his drawers, he quickly snatched up some boxers and shorts.

Walking over to the cat, he stroked her head softly, his eyes softening as she purred and leaned into his touch. Picking up the skinny yet curved woman, he set her down on his bed, doing his best to stay in control and keep his face from going even more red. Chase navigated her legs, slipping his boxers and then his shorts onto the woman - taking a belt out and tightening it around her waist so they wouldn't fall down.

"You're going to have to learn to keep your mouth shut until you can speak, and you need to walk instead of crawl. We're going to go to the Wizard's and then to the Tailor's to get you some clothes. But hopefully Wizard will be able to change you back first."He added the last past quietly, taking a baseball cap and setting it on top of her head to hide her ears. But how was he going to hide her tail? Sighing, he looked around for some inspiration - but came to no conclusion.

Taking her small hand in his, he realized how small and fragile she was as a person - just like she was when she was a cat. Not to mention how beautiful she had become. Dragging her out the front door, he silently hoped no one would see them on their journey to the wizard's house.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Verdict

**Welcome back to another chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review! Thank you for all the lovely comments from the last chapter. In the next chapter I'll be posting a response to them at the very end, so watch for that, okay? **

* * *

><p><strong>Meow for Me<strong>

Chapter 2: _The Verdict_

* * *

><p>Molly's knees buckled as he dragged her along, and he had to resort to the one thing he dreaded - a piggy back ride. Settling the brown eyed girl on his back, he carried her on his back to the main and busiest part of the island trudgingly, unmet by any eyes as he reached the first of two bridges. Chase crossed it easily, barely noticing Molly due to her light weight.<em> At least she's light than Maya, <em>he mused mentally, continuing toward town as quickly as he could move.

Molly, however, was enjoying the new view and shoved herself against Chase's back as she nudged her face against it lovingly. She was surprised to see her new limbs and body, but she still seemed to have her advanced hearing and balance, so she supposed she would be alright in her new body. Not too mention her master always had a funny face whenever he looked at her!

Scarlet traveled up Chases neck again as Molly pushed herself further against him, her soft breasts pressed against him and moving as he walked uneven steps towards the town. _Dammit_, he cursed himself. Wishing he had locked her in his house and went out to buy her a bra or something first.

By this point, Chase had forgotten about going unseen and was now worrying about her body pressed against his, his face contorted as he struggled to keep hold of himself. But due to the fact he had forgotten about going unseen, he was spotted. And by no other than by his crazy stalker, Maya.

"Who's this?"She asked angrily, glaring at the now angry Molly. Molly hissed at her, baring her teeth at the obsessive red head. Maya was taken aback by this, stepping back a bit before stepping up and standing her ground. She'd definitely prove to Chase she was the only girl for him, and she was the only girl for him, right? "You slut! Get off my man!" She cried, reaching up to grab some of Molly's tan hair and rip his baseball hat away from her. But Chase moved at just the right moment, his lavender eyes glaring fiercely at the girl.

"Don't touch her. She's... a friend from out of town. She lost her bag on the way here and has nothing to wear. So I'm taking her to get new clothes. So back off, okay Maya?" he sneered, continuing towards town. It was at that point Maya noticed the swiveling tail follow Molly, and screeched.

"An otaku! Your _'friend'_ is an otaku! Just look at that, she's wearing a tail! Not just any tail, but a mechanic one too!" She screamed, desperate to get Chas eon her side for once. But to her disappointment, Chase continued towards town, the now grinning Molly still resting on his back.

Chase let out a long sigh as they walked into town, noticing the towns people giving him odd looks. He couldn't blame them either. Here he was, Mister Anti-social, carrying a beautiful, unknown girl on his back who just happened to be wearing his clothes. He let out a deep breath, climbing the hill that leaded towards the Wizard's house. Huffing, he finally reached it, reaching out to open the heavy door.

Stepping inside, he set Molly down onto one of the Wizard's wooden chairs, looking around for any sight of the silver haired man that seemed to catch the attention of gossipers. And there he was, lying down upon his bed quietly, gazing up at the roof. He sat up silently, making his down the stairs towards Molly and Chase, his two different colored eyes holding both wisdom and intelligence.

"I knew you were headed here, what can I do for you...?" He asked, cocking his head slightly at the strawberry blond, before looking over at the gleeful, cat like girl sitting upon his chair. And then the woman jumped up, knees slightly buckling as she stood behind Chase and gripped at the hem of his shirt - peeking out at the Wizard with her large, curious brown eyes. With a swift motion, she cocked her head, stepping out from behind Chase and with this motion, Chase's baseball cap fell off, and her two coffee colored eyes were exposed. They twitched, and her tail swiveled around her as Wizard studied her silently. "I see..." he spoke, before turning and looking through his potions and books for something.

"Can you, turn her back or something? I don't know what I'm supposed to do with her. She can't even speak, not too mention she can barely walk properly..." Chase rambled on, confused on why this had happened to him. Why him, of all people? Chase picked up his baseball cap, placing it firmly on her head again as he waited for the Wizard's answer.

"I can't change her back... not yet. Her spirit is unsettled, you wished something upon it, you have to wait until it is settled again... it may take a while. Get these ingredients, and when it is time, I will tell you..."the Wizard nodded, handing Chase a list of items before wandering back up the stairs and laying back down on his bed. Taking the hint, Chase stuffed the list into his pocket and picked up Molly again, settling her on his back as he exited the small house.

"Thanks," he muttered gruffly, exiting the house and walking down the big hill carefully. Once down the hill, he let out another large breath, thankful he hadn't lost his footing and gone tumbling down the paved hill with Molly. Putting the thoughts aside, he thought of the new clothes he was going to have to buy Molly, how long would she be like this, and if she was going to be stuck as a half human - half cat, what kind of clothes would she like?

Chase silently walked into Sonata Tailoring, being crowded by none other than Luna as he entered.

"Who's this? Why's she wearing your clothes? Is she some sort of whore from the mainland?" She questioned rather rudely, poking and prodding at the decent chested girl. Letting Molly down from his back, he trusted that she had practiced enough in walking on two feet to stand up.

"This is... Molly. She's a friend from the mainland. She fell into the water and got her clothes wet, and lost her luggage on the way here. So she has nothing to wear at all. Think you could rpovide her with some of your old clothing, or do I need to buy some?" He grunted, notinc Luna's blue haired sister quietly make their way over to them.

"A-ah, I think I may have a few things that I don't really wear anymore..." She mused softly, looking over at her pink haired sister before heading to the back room and rummaging through her clothes. Candace picked out three outfits, along side a pair of pajamas and four sets of underwear, before slipping them into an old styled suitcase. The blue haired girl brought the suitcase out, handing it over to Chase and smiling quietly as her cheeks flushed. Candace was always the shy one between her and her sister.

Luna, however, huffed. "I _suppose_ I could spare a few things, wouldn't want her wearing old grama clothes and boy clothes all the time." She waved, acting as though it was more of a nuisance than anything else. Luna picked out a few dresses and under garments, along with an old lacy bathing suit of hers that she never wore anymore because it was so 'last season'. The pink haired fire ball snatched the suitcase out of his hands, slipping the clothes she had picked into the suitcase.

"Thank you." He muttered, cheeks tinged pink. Chase hated saying thank you, almost as much as he hated saying he was wrong, but it had to be said in this case. If it wasn't for them, he wasn't sure what he'd do. As a response to this, Luna laughed, amused that Chase was actually saying thank you and Candace nodded her head, he own cheeks dusted pink.

With that, Chase pulled Molly back onto his back, juggling the suitcase in one hand and supporting the brown eyed girl on his back with the other. Nodding his head in thanks, he left quickly, walking back to his small bungalow - but not before getting a few more strange looks and even an angry one from Maya.

Once home, he set the petite girl on his bed, sitting in front of her.

"Molly, can you speak?" He asked softly, encouraging her to act at least a little human while she was stuck like this. The girl cocked her head at this, smiling as she leant down and licked the tip of his nose again, meowing lovingly. Sighing, Chase stood up, sitting beside her. "Come here," he mumbled, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair as he embraced her. He didn't know how long it was going to be, and it was torturing him inside that he had done this to his feline friend. When he said he wished she had been human, he meant human her whole life - not too mention fully clothed.

Molly however, did not mind that her body had changed. Instead, she was some what glad that she had become more like her Master - she loved him after all! Snuggling into his chest, she smiled in his embrace. Maybe being a human wasn't so bad, if it meant she still got to snuggle with Chase like humans do and if it meant she got to experience that much more of the world.

That was the point the two drifted asleep in each other's arms, sleeping upon Chase's bed silently. The only sound audible was the two shallow breaths of a man and his cat.

* * *

><p>Chase was the one to awaken from his slumber last, Molly no where in sight. Jolting up, he stumbled out of his bedroom, panic falling over him again. How was he going to deal with this and how long was it going to be? Looking around the room, his lavender eyes finally set upon Molly who was sitting on the window ledge, her nose pressed against the glass. Letting out the breath he hadn't realize he had been holding, Chase walked over to her, patting her head.<p>

"Let's go get you into something that'll suit you more." He said, reaching out to take hold of her hand and lead her back into the bedroom. But Molly pulled away, cocking her head at him. Letting out another sigh, Chase rubbed his temples, knowing that whatever he had gotten himself into, he definitely was not going to enjoy it. Or was he? Was there some strange benefit for his cat to turn into a human?

Looking down at his watch, he almost dropped the pot filled to the brim with water.

"Shit!" He cried, glancing over at Molly and then back at his watch. He had to go start his shift at the Brass Bar, and if he didn't show up soon, he'd be even more trouble! Why was this only bringing him trouble? Groaning, he dumped the pot into the silver sink, looking back over at Molly again. What was he supposed to do? Bring her along?

Molly was oblivious to Chase's internal struggle however, sitting by the window and intently watching a bird perched upon a branch across from Chase's house. Meowing, she pressed her new, dainty five fingered hand against the glass and pawed against it - wishing she could go outside and catch the robin that was fluttering just outside that window.

Chase walked over to Molly, throwing her over his shoulder and walking into the bedroom. He had to get her dressed to go to the Bar, there she could play around all she wanted - as long as she acted human enough to disguise her ... predicament. But what Chase had yet to understand, was that Molly's mind was already changing, along with her body her mind would slowly develop more and more until she become fully human in mind, along with her ears and tail. If the spell was not reversed quick enough, her tail would shrink until it no longer existed and her two cat ears would wilt.

The strawberry blond quickly opened up the suitcase Luna and Candace had given him, picking out the first thing that came into his hands; a lacy, almost lolitaesque dress. Sighing, he helped Molly out of her clothes, showing her how to properly put them on herself and praying he wouldn't have to do it again - as he was losing his patient and control with each and every second that went by while looking at her bare body.

Along with white stockings and matching, childish-like shoes, Chase made sure she was completely dressed before placing his baseball cap on her head again.

"You can walk now, right? We're going to to Brass Bar. Kathy will play with you if you're good, so be quiet and sit nicely, alright?"He felt as if he was talking to a child, but then again, he pretty much was. Molly hadn't mutter a single word in English yet, never mind not being to dress herself yet. _Almost like a life sized doll_, he thought.

Wrapping his hand around her delicate one, he lead her outside, happy to know she was doing alright in terms of walking. Coming into town, a small smile played on his lips as they crossed the bridge that separated Sonata Tailoring from the Brass Bar. The sky seemed to darken by the minute, and the sun slowly set in the distance. Reaching out a hand, Chase ruffled Molly's hair slightly.

"You ready to go inside?" He chuckled, giving her a kind smile. Turning he lead her into the bar, but not before catching the faint red dusted across Molly's cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3 : Playmates

**Ah, welcome back again! I'm really glad you guys are still reading, and I hope this won't bore you to death. I've been having a lot of trouble writing lately, so it's been slow with the process of releasing chapters and such. Thank you for ALL the welcoming and beautiful comments. At the end of this chapter I've posted a response to some of your comments/questions that I found needed to or should be answered. Oh! ****And without further ado, here's your chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meow for Me<strong>

Chapter 3: _Playmates_

* * *

><p>Kathy swiped the dark wood tables clean as she struggled to get the Brass Bar ready for it's opening in a mere twenty minutes. Yawning, her emerald eyes shone as the double wooden doors behind her opened. Spinning around, she cursed herself mentally for forgetting to lock the door - which she thought she had done, but apparently not. Although, she pushed the thought aside when she was met with Chase's cool plum eyes and a stranger's honey brown ones.<p>

"Who's this?" She smiled, her lips twisting into that of a kind one. She loved meeting new people, and the fact that Chase had brought a **girl** she didn't know to work was almost too funny. What kind of girl was this that would grasp his interest enough to bring her to work with him. Kathy cocked a blond eyebrow at Chase, before strutting over and grasping the pretty girl's hand. "Hello sweetheart, I'm Kathy, I work here as a waitress. Nice to meet you, hun!" The girl smiled in response, reaching forward and hugging Kathy, which gained a surprised squeak from her.

"This is Molly, she's a friend from out of town. She'll be staying with me for a while. Oh, she doesn't talk too much, so don't try to force anything out of her, 'cause you won't get anything," he chuckled, earning a weird look from Kathy. Normally he would of made such a person stay in the inn, or explain who they were quickly and shortly. But it wasn't like Kathy minded, in fact, she was pretty glad to have someone to talk to while getting the bar ready for their shift.

Molly released Kathy out of her fragile hold, her two pale hands now entwined in her lap as she stood there in front of her. The blond waitress looked the girl over, immediately approving of her.

"Molly, would you like to help me get the bar ready?" She smiled, holding out her hand for the petite girl to take. Molly smiled happily, nodding her head and placing her hand in Kathy's as she led her to the back room to check on the supplies.

Chase made his way into the kitchen, chuckling as Kathy pulled Molly into the back; most likely to get the best gossip about him out of her. But that was impossible, as Molly had not learned to speak yet. So for now, he would be safe, that is until Molly developed a bond with Kathy and began to speak English.

Chopping up the carrots and vegetables, Chase silently prepped for the nightly opening of the bar.

The two girls sat in the back room, Molly on top of a large box of freshly caught fish curtsy of the Fishery down the way, and Kathy sat cross legged on the edge of a wooden table placed inside the storage room for that specific reason; Kathy often came back here to think or talk and gossip with others.

"So tell me what you think about Chase?" Kathy asked playfully, giving Molly a mischievous smile. The brown haired girl seemed to be thinking, and slowly she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>The two girls exited the back room twenty minutes later, Kathy giving Chase a sly look as she lead Molly to the bar and sat her down on one of the stools. Then, moving to the front door to welcome guests.<p>

A tall, buff looking redhead was the first to enter the bar, leaning down and giving Kathy a peck on the lips as her cheeks turned a bright pink and she struggled to get out of his grasp; refusing to look at her boyfriend.

"Not in here," she mumbled, embarrassed to be seen kissing her boyfriend in front of Chase, Molly and her father. But none of them seemed bothered by this; Hayden was setting up the stage for Selena for when she arrived, Chase was cooking and prepping food, and Molly was spinning around in the bar stool Kathy had placed her in.

Molly looked curiously over at Kathy, cocking her head as the couple kissed. She was oblivious to this kind of thing, what were they doing, why did the two look so happy while they were doing it and was it something she and Chase were to do? Moving her warm gaze over to the cook, she smiled at his back, resting her head in her hands.

After a moment of kissing and hugging, Owen; Kathy's miner of a boyfriend, was lead over to a table, and served a glass of alcohol to ease his stress of working all day.

It was not long before the main attraction appeared, and Selena walked into the bar with grace and elegance. Owen and Molly's eyes followed her as she walked from the front door to the stage in the corner of the bar gracefully, her aura screaming confidence. As she stepped onto the stage although, that elegance transformed into sexiness. Music played and Selena danced around the stage, one pair of brown eyes following her intensely.

Molly was entranced by how the girl moved, wanting to look the way she did when she moved around the stage. But although Owen was also following her movements, Chase wasn't. Instead, the young man cooked at an expert speed, not making a single mistake as he completely focused on his work. Well, except for that one small space in the back of his mind that was thinking about Molly, and that small space that was wondering whether or not he'd be able to turn his companion back to her true form.

Cocking her head at the cook, Molly settled back down again, folding her arms on the wooden bar and resting her head upon it. What was going on through her head in that exact moment?

It was then the loud carpenter burst through the doors, his younger brother, Bo, following behind him. The carpenter grinned, ruffling the young boy's hair before pointing him in the direction of the door.

"Bo, this is a place for adults! Go back to Dad - er, Dale" he laughed, his unruly blue hair tamed by a simple fiery bandanna. His cat like eyes found Selena's and it was like a silent message was sent across the room from one to the other. "Woah!" he said, his ember eyes entranced with Selena as she moved. Chase smirked at his reaction, and Molly giggled a bit, finding it funny to see people act so silly in front of each other.

Eventually, Luke snapped out of his dazed state, sitting beside Molly in the bar. "Woah, who are you? I'm Luke! I work at the Carpenters!" he boasted, pointing a thumb at himself as he chuckled. Chase turned around, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wooden counter behind him.

"This is Molly, she's a friend from the main land. She came here to visit for a while," he explained, lying through his teeth. But the oblivious Luke did not catch on, grabbing Molly's hand and shaking it roughly.

"I've always wanted a little sister!" he laughed, proceeding to ruffle Molly's hair and then order a drink from Kathy.

Across the bar, Owen sat silently at a table, consuming the glasses of alcohol like water as he gulped one down after the other. Someone who had never been to Castanet before hand would be quick to assume that Owen was an alcoholic, but it was nothing like that. He drank for two reasons, because it got him closer to his girlfriend (being inside the bar and such) and because he was a complete and utter idiot for not knowing how to get closer to the blonde without having a glass or two of beer.

It was then the devil walked in, no kidding, Maya burst through the doors, eyes full of fire and hungry for revenge on Molly for getting close to Chase; who she had esteemed an imaginary relationship with just a few months ago! And they had been so happy together after all, then Molly came into the picture and ruined it for her! Or had she? Did she even have a chance with the strawberry blond man she so desperately tried to grasp? No, not a very high one. But Maya was too blind to see this, and stomped over to Molly angrily.

"What are_ you _doing here!" she accused, glaring at the frail brunette as she spun around in her chair and scowled at the red head. Luke sat there obliviously though, along with Kathy, Owen and Selena, who figured they had no business in whatever the crazy bitch; Maya, was up too. Chase turned his own head, glaring at the gluttonous girl.

"Get out, Maya. I don't want you here," he said dully, turning back around and cooking again. Maya's face went red, and she stormed right back out of the bar just as quickly as she had entered. All the while, Molly sat there quietly, a small smile creeping back onto her lips as Luke rejoined Chase and her in conversation (well, between Chase and Luke, Molly couldn't speak yet, right?) and began talking about how he might need to go to a clinic due to his clammy hands and nervousness whenever he entered the bar.

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, Luke was passed out of the floor, Owen was drunk and making poor advances on Kathy, Selena was still as elegant as ever, Chase was more exhausted than ever and Molly was just plain happy.<p>

As soon as Chase exited the slim place behind the wooden bar, Molly had reached out her arms to him, jumping on his back and giggling. A small smile was etched onto his face, but by now he was too tired to play along with her.

"Hey Molly, want to sleep over tonight?" Kathy asked, her emerald eyes shining with excitement as Molly nodded, climbing off Chase's back as he let out a breath of relief. At least he wouldn't have to carry her home, right?

But what if something went wrong, what if she began meowing or licking Kathy's face like she did to his? Relief was quickly replaced with worry, and Kathy seemed to sense this.

"Don't worry, Chase! We'll have lots of fun, and I'll be sure to take care of your precious _friend_," she chuckled, emphasizing on the word 'friend'. Chase scowled at Kathy, angry that she would even assume that the two were in such a relationship. But then again, he couldn't blame her. What he was doing was completely out of the ordinary, and he would of been suspicious of himself too if he had seen what he was doing only a few days before. But now this problem had blown of proportion, and he had to keep Molly safe.

"How about tomorrow night? That way she'll have all her things. I don't want to have to go fetch them..." he muttered, trying to put off the sleepover as much as he possibly could. Kathy paused, thinking for a moment as Owen crept up behind her.

"Sure why no- **HEY!**" She cried as Owen wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck lustfully. "Owen! Owen, stop it!" She cried, laughing as she tried to push him away. Chase chuckled himself, pulling Molly outside to leave the couple to themselves. Worst got to worst, Owen would wake up with a black eye curtsy of Kathy, but that had only happened one or two times before.

Lacing their fingers together, Chase's cheeks tinted pink as he pulled the half cat, half woman along side him back to his - their home. Silently, he thanked God for the darkness that surrounded them, thankful that it was masking his growing blush. And as much as he tried to snap out of it, he just didn't understand how to. But she was his cat for god's sake! He couldn't take her on dates, he couldn't kiss her or hug her as much as he wished as he could - because she didn't belong in the body of a human, despite that he had already realized he was growing feelings for the mute half human.

Molly seemed to pick up on his distress although, burying her face in Chase's back as she wrapped her arms around him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Chase!"

* * *

><p><strong>Q: How did you come up for the idea for this?<strong>

**A: Well, I have always enjoyed the thought of my cat turning into a human and us becoming best friends - but that was when I was quite young and had no idea what this site was (not to mention the internet! Yikes!). I guess one of the main inspirations was one of my earlier animes that I used to love, Fruits Basket. Of course the plot is extremely different and the only real similarity is the fact Molly changed into a human from a cat (But Kyou is a human that can change into a cat whenever he is hugged by the opposite sex, not to mention that character doesn't have cat ears or a tail while in human form). Another big factor would probably be that I love Nekos. Nekos are basically half humans half cats that, you guessed it, have cats ears and a tail. The fact I love these mythical (I don't even know?) creatures also played a big role when I came up with the idea.**

**Q: I want a lemon! Will you be writing one?**

**A: I think that I probably will, but it won't be a very graphic one or anything - I'm still a virgin actually, and I've never experienced any of that kind of stuff, so it's quite embarrassing when I write that kind of stuff, much less write it.**

**When I do write it however, it will be a separate story that will be found in my profile. That way it's completely optional. In this story I will do a time skip for the younger audiences and tell you all when I have posted the lemon part (which will be connected to the story, I just won't write it here int his particular story/area... catch my drift?)**

**Q: How will Molly learn to speak?**

**A: Well, first you have to think about whether or not it was Molly in the last line calling Chase's name. Besides, you wouldn't be very happy if I told you what you were getting for Christmas right now, would you? It would ruin the surprise! So just be patient and keep reading, everything will be answered eventually.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note; PLEASE READ!**

So it's been a while, huh. I will be continuing ALL of my stories - and this will be updated to each and everyone of my stories tonight. It's been a while since I've wrote, but I'm itching to get started again and I promise you I will continue and finish each and evry one of my stories. Thank you all for being so patient!now's here's the schedule for the next update (I'm pretty much done all of these chapters)

Sunday (17th) - Meow for Me

Wednesday (20th) - Starcrossed Lovers

Saturday (24th) - You Will Be Mine

Sorry for "sikeing" you guys out if you thought this was a new chapter - but a new one's on the way, so no worries!


	5. Chapter 4 : Surprises

**Sorry for the delay, everyone! ****You see, I was going to update - but my grandmother was put into a difficult situation and was given two days to live. So naturally my family went out to spend time with her before she passed. It was extremely difficult for me and since her funeral, I haven't had the inspiration or enthusiasm to write. Sorry about dragging you guys into my personal life, but I want you to know that if I could of written more and posted, I would of. The other few stories I have will be updated soon. Just understand this took me a bit to write and now I need to write the rest of my stories' new chapters.**

**Anyway, onto brighter news my favorite online store RESTOCKED and it was like I was dancing on the moon, eating lollipops and forest animals were singing hallelujah in the background. I WAS SO HAPPY GUYS, and I was put into such a great mood as I began furiously clicking to get things into my cart and shipped over to me - THAT I BEGAN WRITING & I FOUND MY NEW MUSE - and you guys would laugh at me if I told you it was a video game, wouldn't you? I watch this let's play with my favorite LPer, and this game just... inspires me. Anyway, I really need to start this chapter, now don't I? Let's get started then!**

**EDIT: This is quite short, but for a good reason. Next update will happen next week!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meow for Me<strong>

Chapter Four: _Surprises  
><em>

* * *

><p>The two jolted apart as Maya came into view. Her waving arms and cheeky grin hard to miss. Chase's eyes were wide, it had not been Maya's high pitched, exaggerated voice who had called his name only moments before. Instead, it had been a musical one, one that held emotion and adoration in it. Chase was utterly and completely confused, he didn't know who - or what - had called his name before. It couldn't have been Molly, she was still learning the basics of a human life. To suddenly be able to speak would be a surprise to Chase, and a miracle none the less.<p>

Glancing over at Maya, an emotionless mask covered his face. And all seemed to quiet down surrounding the three. Maya's face falling a bit, she shuffled her feet before turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder.

"N-nevermind," she mumbled, turning and running back towards the town surrounded by the sparkling blue water.

Sighing slightly, Chase rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully, grasping Molly's forearm and pulling her towards his small cottage off the side of the island's main producer of fruits and vegetables. A small huff of air blowing through his lips, he did not realize how tight his grip had become on Molly's arm, leaving red marks across it as she painfully tried to wretch herself away, cries and pleas gasping out of her pink lips. With a stunned expression, Chase let go of her arm, watching her cradle her arm silently as she moved away from him.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, reaching out to see the damage he had down to her arm, but before he could do just that Molly flinched, moving away to begin walking back to the cottage once again - her walk now more believable and human like than before, her little bit of practice had done great lengths to Molly and Chase could swear that her tail had been peaking out earlier, but now it was barely noticeable beneath her knee length gown.

Cheeks stained red, Chase regretted his actions silently, afraid of what might've happened to her arm if he hadn't noticed what he was doing before. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Chase followed shortly behind Molly, watching as her petite figure stood quietly at his cottage door - her mind still not understanding how to open doors.

"Like this," he smiled slightly, gently grabbing her fore arm and pretending not to notice her flinch as he placed it on the cool gold metal door knob. "And you just twist it like this," he smiled, moving his fingers over hers and twisting the knob - his hand pushing the door inward. Chuckling as Molly's very human face lit up, he smiled as she hopped inside, taking her usual seat by the window.

The peach colored man moved towards the kitchen then, shutting the wooden front door behind them with his left foot. Moving to cook some more fish he had picked up the other night from Ozzie's, Chase had by far realized by now that Molly would have to learn how to eat properly before she went over to Kathy's for their "sleepover", which would probably result in all of the bachelorettes of the island showing up and gossiping all night - like most slumber parties went down on the island, after all they were a small community and pretty much everyone took a liking to everyone, whether they were Maya or not.

Violet eyes wandering over to Molly's small figure, he let his lips curl into a smile as he caught sight of her curled up into a little ball; like she had done a lot when he had first brought her home. It was her way of showing and releasing her nervousness and Chase had a feeling just why she was feeling that way. Letting the fish cook for a moment in the top class frying pan (of which he had order a few months ago via air mail, then he had to go through Pascal's ship service to go to the mainland to pick it up from his sister's house - which the cooking tools had been sent too), the young man walked over to Molly, picking up a wool blanket from the couch and setting it over her carefully, as if in hopes of not waking her up from her peaceful looking slumber. She would need all the sleep she could get before her slumber party with Kathy, because if he knew one thing about that blonde, it was that she could talk like hell.

Shuffling back over to the kitchen, Chase wrapped up Molly's fish for later when she had awoken and set out his own plate to eat his already made meal; the delicious smell of salmon wafting into his nose as he quietly ate up his meal. Smiling quietly, Chase placed a blanket over Molly as he gently placed his plate into the half full sink; Chase being careful not to make much noise as to wake his sleeping cat - er... _friend_.

Quickly moving to his bedroom, Chase left the door half open as he undid the buttons on his white dress shirt, Slipping out of his dark blue pants before settling into his warm bed in his boxers - much like he usually did. Lying down on his bed, he quickly pulled his heavy quilt covers over his body, finding a comfortable spot before- **BAM! **

A loud bang at the door made Chase jump, quickly pulling on some pajama bottoms and a random tee shirt off the floor before rushing to see what the noise was. Not noticing any difference in his small bungalow cottage, that is until his eyes fell over a shattered window and a paper covered rock laying admist all of the glass on his kitchen floor. Reluctantly moving to pick up the rock, his hands shook as he un-crumpled the paper that was wrapped around the large rock. Face contorting into a scowl, Chase's heart dropped to his stomach as he read the note over again in his head, an unsettling feeling burying inside of him.

** "I kNoWW uR SeccReT!"**

Despite the awful spelling and the randomly placed capital letters, Chase's heart lurched and his shoulder's shook as he tried to think of a way out of the grave he had dug himself into. Leaning against the kitchen counter for support, Chase rubbed the bridge of his nose quietly; deep in thought.

That is, until a loud banging could be heard from the otherside of the door. Ready to pummel whoever had sent him the threat, Chase stomped over to the door, throwing it open and grabbing the person by the collar.

"What...are you...doing...?" The calm voice spoke, the book the figure was holding still held tightly in their hands. Wizard. Immediately setting him down, Chase's face twisted into a scowl.

"What do you want, Wizard?" He grumbled, stepping back to allow Wizard into his house. No questions needed to be asked, Wizard was too meek, he wouldn't dare do such a thing. At least he hoped he wouldn't. Wizard quietly stepped inside, setting his large book onto the nearest table.

"I've... found... a cure,"


End file.
